Episode 389: Horsebonology
"Horsebonology" was originally released January 16, 2018. Description This episode contains some dark revelations about Earth's Best Animal, as well as some semi-coherent ramblings fueled by a cocktail of potent cold and flu medicines. It is a challenge; a mountain you must overcome. Suggested talking points Nastyman, Sweat Dress, Ghost in the Eggshell, Equine Anatomy, Ski Jeans, Ann, Urinal Transfer Outline 0:53 - Griffin is The Nastyman 6:08 - My wife and I recently moved to Michigan, where it is very cold in the wintertime. To keep warm, my wife made a sweat dress, which is a full-length dress made of the same material used to make sweatshirts and sweatpants. It is very warm, but we're not sure whether it is appropriate to wear to work. Is my wife's new gray sweat dress appropriate work attire, or is it just a pajama dress? - Andrew from Ann Arbor 12:14 - Y - Sent in by Seth Carlson, from Yahoo Answers user Skylar, who asks: Can a ghost charge a phone? Asking because people who lived in my house claim we have a ghost here. I usually charge my phone with a wireless charger so I get a notification when I place it on the charger. I was standing in the doorway of the room where the ghost" resides " and suddenly and randomly I get a pop up about my phone connected to the wireless charger, and then fades as it detects the 'charger' is off. However my phone was in my hands as I was browsing the net. Did a ghosts energy charge my phone as it walked by or is it just weird technical malfunction? 20:45 - Farm Wisdom * Horse's legs are giant fingers 26:18 - MZ - Sponsored by Stitchfix and Quip. Jumbotron for Matinee Manatees. Message for Awful Squad Jr. Message for Sam and Nick. Advertisement for Stop Podcasting Yourself. 33:11 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Dee, who asks: Why do people from New Jersey ski in their jeans? 40:39 - Every time my family gets together they mention this woman named Ann. They never say anything that Ann has said or done, just how much they hate her. I used to theorize with my cousins about who Ann could be, but once they turned 16, they started talking about Ann too. Why do all the members of my massive extended family who are 16 and over know and hate this woman? What did Ann do? Should I ask who she is, or wait a year till I turn 16? - Mystified about Miff Members in Massachusetts 45:46 - Just now, in the airport restroom, a man a few urinals down from me stopped peeing, moved one urinal over to his left, and then continued to pee. Why did he do this? - Befuddled in the Bathroom 49:38 - Housekeeping 52:22 - FY - Sent in by Merit Palmer, from Yahoo Answers user gangster ghost, who asks: Do you believe in Da Vinci Code? Quotes On the human body "All the great theologians and philosophers throughout time agree - Descartes, um, the other ones - agree; there's definitely a little ghost in there." - Grifffin Trivia To be added. Deep Cuts To be added. References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Seth Carlson Category:Farm Wisdom Category:Drew Davenport Category:Merit Palmer